The Twins Sky
by TsunaMoe
Summary: what happen if Tsuna has a twin sister, what if he's not a dame-Tsuna and already know his guardians right before all of this start, what if he meet the first generation and know about mafia and Vongola. well then you'll have to read and find out now isn't it Warning : lots of cursing words, currently searching for beta-reader
1. Ch 1 : The Twins

**Ja-jang~ as i was saying when i updated my Abandon story this is the Twin!fic~**

**although many will probably think that this will be like many other fic but I'll tell you this that I do not steal their story nor claiming it as only mine. because I did got inspired when reading theirs. but if there's someone or the said writer doesn't want it then please PM me i will gladly delete this story since i don't want to be labeled as a cheater or a thief. because honestly I do too hate there's someone stealing others story and claiming it to be theirs. so please tell me if you don't want this story to be continued or exist in this site i'll scrap it immediately.**

**Sore dewa, otanoshimi kudasai ne**

**Disclaimer : KHR isn't mine or this story will be real.**

**Warning : a lot cursing words from Yuki**

* * *

**15 years ago**

"Congratulations Mrs. Sawada, you gave birth to wonderful and healthy twins, the boy is the older and the girl is the younger by a few minutes." Said the nurse handing the babies to the brunette woman who smiled exhaustedly but happy to see her son and daughter

"Welcome to the family Tsunayoshi, Tsunayuki my sweet angels." The brunette woman said smiling much more happily when the two babies snuggled in her arms

**5 years later**

"Tsu-chan, Tsu-kun~ Daddy is on his way~" yelled the brunette woman from the downstairs. Not long after that two kids running from the backyard to their mother who just hang the phone to its place. The boy who has big doe brown eyes with his gravity defying with a bit darker shade than his eyes and the girl with the same eyes as the boy with tint of amber in her eyes with a long wavy blond brown hair swaying with each step she take

"Mommy~" yelled the two kids. They attached themselves to the brunette woman's legs, the woman laughed but look down when she felt a tug to her skirt

"Mommy where's Daddy?" the boy ask cutely making the woman holding her squeal from her son cuteness

"Daddy hasn't arrived yet Tsu-kun but he will arrived soon." This time her daughter tug her skirt for her attention and ask

"Mommy, Mommy is it true that Daddy will bring his friend?" She ask jumping excitedly, the woman laughed at the attic from her daughter and pet her head

"Yes, Tsu-chan. His boss to be exactly so behave yourself while he is in here alright."

"Hai~" they said at the same time, right on cue the doorbell rang alerting the woman that her husband with the guest has arrived, she eagerly open the door revealing a sandy blond man with brown eyes that almost looks like maroon wearing a construction worker outfit. The blond grinned widely and hugged her while twirling her in circle laughing happily, he finally put her down and grinned widely again

"I'm Home Nana." The woman known as Nana smiled brightly to her husband and said

"Welcome home Darling." She kissed his cheek, from behind her, the two kids running and tackles their father's leg

"Daddy~!" the blond or known as Iemitsu smiled at his adorable kids and scoop them, putting them each on his shoulders but not before ruffled their hair

"Daddy's Home, Does Daddy's sweet tuna-fishes missed their Daddy?" The two kids giggled happily and nodded their head eagerly

"Yup, Tsu-kun missed Daddy." The boy said smiling sweetly at his Daddy

"And Tsu-chan as well." The girl said while circling her little arms to the blonde's neck, the girl though realized that there's another person behind her Daddy and pointing to the said person

"Daddy who's that?" Iemitsu look to his behind and Nana putting her daughter's hand

"Kora Tsu-chan don't point at someone!" Nana said, the man in question smiled warmly to her and step to her petting her head

"It's okay Nana-san, and hello there Tsunayuki-chan my name is Timoteo but you can call me Nonno." The old man smiled at the twins while the older twins tilted his head

"Nonno?" he said while putting his index finger on his lip, the old man chuckled at the boy's reaction and said

"Yes Tsunayoshi-kun, Nonno. It means Grandpa in Italy."

The twin's eyes shine brightly and squeal

"Yes Nonno~"

**2 years after that**

The now 7 years old boy and girl are walking to their home with hand in hand, while suddenly a man in black suit appears from the black car that parked in front of them. The man walk to their way while the twins only stared at the man

"Why hello there little one." The man said, the boy smiled while the girl only furrowed her eyebrows already suspecting the man

"Hello there Mister." The boy said politely, although it seems his sister disagree with his decision

"Tch, what do you want old man." The girl said the boy immediately elbowed his sister's side and said

"Kora Yuki that's not polite." The girl called Yuki rolled her eyes and said

"Oh come on Tsu he's a suspicious man, even everybody can see it by his look!" Yuki said stating something that is so obvious to her twin older brother

"But he seems nice." The boy argue to his sister, while Yuki only rolled her eyes again

"Oh you and your nice heart." The boy blinked at his sister's statement and tilted his head

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Before the girl can answer the man in black said to them

"Look Oji-san is pretty in hurry so could you please follow Oji-san for a while." The man said trying to make his voice gentle as possible although it seems doesn't work on the twins, to the girl at least

"Nu-uh, we have to go home before Mommy start to worry." Tsuna said and Yuki glared at the man

"And Mommy always said not to follow a stranger so buzz off!" Yuki said while making a growl voice from her throat, the man who has lost his patience whip his gun from his suit and point it to the twins

"Now listen you brats, you can either follow me or die eating bullets in here."

The twins exchange look before they run away yelling

"RUN!" the man chased after them but when he turn to the corner he lost the twins sight, looking around for a while before running to the next corner. From the former corner, two of the trash can open revealing the said twins.

"Phew~ that was close." Tsuna said while Yuki scoffed at her brother's words

"See, that's why I told you to not trust stranger easily Tsu!" Tsuna blinked his eyes again and said

"But he seems nice and he is older than us." Yuki only sighed and start to getting out from the trash can with her brother following her. Thank God that the trashcan is empty or they will be covered by garbage by now and it will be so unpleasant, especially the smell.

"Oh you and your nice heart." The boy blinked again and tilted his head

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both." The girl deadpanned at her brother

~Later at night~

The twins still talking with each other about what happen just this afternoon in their shared room. They told their mom what happen and the said mother panicked frantically immediately calling her husband and told them to not go home alone for the mean time and wait for her to pick them up.

"I wonder why that man after us?" Tsuna ask to his sister

"Don't ask me I'm as clueless as you are." The girl shrugged her shoulder playing with her long hair. They ponder for a while when suddenly a huge orange flame flare and a voice said

"**It's because you are my successor.**" The twins alert immediately, the orange flame slowly disappeared revealing a blond man with the same hair as the boy but blond color with his amber eyes and flame erupting on his forehead.

"HIIIIE! HE'S BURNING!" yelled Tsuna while Yuki yelled

"SCRATCH THAT TSU! IT'S A GHOST! A FUCKING GHOST!" Tsuna snapped his head to his sister

"Sawada Tsunayuki watch your language!" Yuki only hmph-ed and turn her to the other side with a pout adoring her lip. The blond man chuckled at the side and introduced himself

"Don't worry the flame won't hurt me Tsunayoshi and yes I'm a ghost Tsunayuki my name is Giotto and to make it simple I'm your great-great-great grandfather." The blond name Giotto chirped happily as if he is stating something that is not big.

The twins look shot What-The-Hell look, while the boy still lost in his though, his sister return to her senses and asked the man who claim himself as her great-great-great- grandpa

"Okay, so what do you mean by we are your successor and that fact related to the incident that almost make us kidnapped no KILLED by that man?!" Giotto clear his throat while Tsuna stare at him finally returning from his shocked state

"Well, for starter I began a vigilante group back when I'm still alive I named it Vongola with my friends as my guardians." Giotto got cut off by a several flame like what he did just now, revealing a red haired with red eyes man, a black haired with black eyes man, a green haired and green eyes man, a black haired with golden eyes (sorry I don't know what exactly his eyes color), a steel hair and eyes man, and a blue haired and eyes man which his hair almost look like a pineapple, no a melon?

"Ah, speak of the devil." Giotto said amused by his guardians appearance although he has a clue why his guardians showed up

"Giotto! Why the hell you disappear like that?!" yelled the red hair man

"Maa maa G, since we know where he is it's not really a problem right, side we're a ghost now what harm can be done to us." The black haired wearing a traditional Japanese outfit said

Giotto who ignored the ruckus that his storm and rain make decided to introduced them to the twins

"Alright then Tsunayoshi, Tsunayuki. Let me introduced you to my guardians, starting from my right is G my storm and Asari my rain, while at my left is Lampo the lightning, Knuckle the sun, Alaude the cloud, and Daemon the mist."

"Tch." G said

"Nice to meet you de gozaru." Asari said with his signature smile

"Yare yare ore-sama hates kids so don't even hope that I'll play with you kids." Lampo said lazily with one of his eyes closed

"It's nice to extremely meet you, may God blessed you angels." Knuckle who wears a priest outfit said

"Hn." Alaude said or hummed?

"Nfufufu, now now skylark you have to use a precise word." Daemon said provoking Alaude.

"Hn, Melon." Alaude said while whipped his handcuff and Daemon materializing his cane

"Well, ignore those two, as I was saying. Vongola grew to be the strongest group and almost no, more like already got labelled as a Mafia. But we still have our rules to not do any of the horrible things that mafia did. But it change when my mist…" Daemon flinched a little before returning to attack Alaude again. "… betrayed me, soon after that I decided to retire to Japan leaving Vongola in my cousin's hands. And from that time from secondo through ottavo, the Vongola became the most powerful mafia family that has caused many bloodshed. Although the current don, Nono is a nice man and he's trying to fix the Vongola again." The twins still focusing to Giotto's story while pondering

'Nono? Nonno?' their thought got cut by Giotto's next statement

"But you who have my blood in your vine is a huge threat to the other family for you have a potential no you will succeed as Vongola Decimo and Decima."

"Wait WHAT!" Tsuna screamed

"Err, hello we can't succeed the same position what in the world ever exist a group with two boss?" Yuki stated, Tsuna look at his sister and said

"Scratch that Yuki, he is saying for us to become a Mafia Boss! **A MAFIA BOSS!"**

"I know that's why I'm trying to make him choose just you instead of me~" Yuki said making every occupants of the room sweat-dropped

"Wha- how could you Yuki!" Tsuna said in the verge of tears

"What, you're the oldest you know so it's only natural for you to be chosen instead of me." Yuki crossed her arms on her chest and Tsuna pouted at her answer

"We only have a few minutes difference it's not countable."

"But still older~" Yuki said in sing-song voice

"Well… sorry to disappoint you but you two are going to became Decimo and Decima no matter what you say." Giotto said with a sheepish smile making G whacked him on the head

"Geez you're a boss for fucking sake Primo so act like one!" Giotto pouted at G while rubbing his head that already formed a bump

"G~ you're such a meanie~!" G's answer only him rolling his eyes

"But how can we be a boss when we can't even fight?!" Yuki said huffing and stomp her foot on the floor not to hard of course.

"Brat that's where we step in." G said as if I's the most obvious

"And we obviously will train you plus tutor you to become the best Don in the Vongola history." Said Daemon with pride on his voice

The twins only can accept and prepared themself to begin one hell of training from the guardians, joy… please note the sarcasm.

**8 years after that**

A brunette girl with her bouncy wavy hair entered her brother's room, with banging the door open

"Tsu! Wake up or you're going to be bitten to death by Kyoya!" she yelled to the boy that slept so deep but wake up the instance he heard the prefect's name.

"HIIIIE! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE" said the boy with gravity defying haired that really look spiky his brown eyes a bit narrowed but still big enough to make him adorable

"Come on Tsu you only have 5 minutes left to arrive safely at school~" she said making Tsuna scream again

"I WHAT! YUKI WHY DON'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!" Tsuna yelled to his sister, Yuki only tilted her head and said

"Now you only have 3 minutes." Tsuna groaned and quickly change his cloth not caring that his sister is looking he still want to live thank you very much

"I'll be waiting in the dining room." Yuki said leaving Tsuna to have a bit privacy. Really her brother is so dense no wonder he still doesn't have any girlfriend

2 minutes passed and Tsuna scrambled down only to missed a step and fell from the top making him land on his face, Tsuna winced at the pain but ignores it and run to the dining room.

"Ara, Ohayou Tsu-kun come on eat your breakfast while it's still hot." Nana said greeting her son and put the plate of sunny side egg and sausages on the table.

"Ohayou Kaa-san and I can't I'm late!" Tsuna said taking a slice of bread and just when he want to put it in his mouth, his mother said

"Eh, but Tsu-kun you still have 30 minutes left before school starts." Tsuna stopped on his track and glared at his sister who is now laughing loudly while clutching her stomach

"YUKI IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Tsuna yelled, Yuki wiped a tear that formed from her laugh and said

"Haha, sorry sorry mi dispiace Tsu. But you won't wake up if I don't say that." Tsuna rolled his eyes and sit down to eat his breakfast. Yuki join him not long after Tsuna begins to eat his food. After they finished their food they put the dishes in the sink and pecked their mother's cheek

"We're off mom." They said at the same time, Nana only smiled and told them 'take care'

When they arrived at school they see the head prefect is standing by the side of the gate, looking for the rule breaker to be bitten to death.

"Ohayou Kyoya." Tsuna greet him with his usual smile while Yuki want to do the same but… like always she just has to get in trouble

"Ohayo Kyo-chan~" she said and pecked him on the cheek, all students halted on their track staring what just Yuki did to the fearsome prefect.

"Hn, hurry up and get in." Said Kyoya, although Yuki can see a tint of pink on his cheek even when he's trying to hide it and staying calm.

Tsuna sighed seeing his sister's act. Again. He took her hand and said to Kyoya while dragging Yuki in to the school

"I'll see you at the rooftop then Kyo." And in they go.

"Mou do you really have to do that Yuki?" Tsuna said stopping to change in to his indoor shoes

"Oh please it's only Italian greeting, Kyoya knows it too so big deal." Yuki said changing her shoes too

"True, by the way I checked the site yesterday and found that they sent the sun Arcobaleno here, dunno why though." Tsuna said putting his shoes into the locker

"Oh please thinking that idiotic father it's probably a hit or just wanting to brag about us." Yuki said closing her shoes locker

"Or to train Decimo." Tsuna said making Yuki stop her step, they fell in to silent only the students chattering can be hear

"It's the time huh." Yuki said finally break the silent. Tsuna nodded at her statement, Yuki sighed heavily

"Too bad, I love this peaceful day though and I'm not sure if Kyoya will like that Namimori will be like a war zone." Yuki said passing Tsuna. Tsuna followed her side to side

"Well we can't helped it anyway side for that reason that we trained with _them _right." Tsuna said smiling a little. Yuki stared at Tsuna and smiled a little

"Un, sou da ne."

The twin entered the class and greeted by the baseball idol and the school idol

"Yo, Ohayou Yuki Tsuna." Takeshi said with his usual smile

"Ohayou Tsuna-kun Yuki-chan." Kyoko said like usual with the smile that look like she is shining… well to the others anyway.

"Ohayou." The twin chorus and sit on their seat. Not long after that, the school bell rang and their class start. Though the Sawada twins not paying attention to the class since they're busy thinking about the future.

* * *

When lunch break arrived Tsuna, Yuki, Yamamoto and Kyoko headed to the rooftop. Normally students are not allowed to enter the rooftop although it's an unsaid rules but the students still obeyed the rule. Reason? Because it's the place where the fearsome prefect always took his nap and if he got woken by someone… considered you'll be in the hospitals for several months.

The only one whose allowed to, or rather brave enough to enter the said place are the disciplinary vice-president, the Sawada twins, Yamamoto and Kyoko. Though there's still one more person but it's because he's too idiot to be afraid of Hibari. (can you guess who~? X3)

Tsuna open the door and found that Kyoya has already arrived ready to eat his bento

"Ah, Kyoya." Tsuna said, of course the answer is only 'hn' from the said person.

"Aah~ Kyo-chan zurui. Eating your lunch without us." Yuki whine and sit beside Kyoya, Tsuna sit beside her while Yamamoto and Kyoko across them. After several bites Tsuna suddenly said

"The sun Arcobaleno is coming." The four occupants stopped on their eating when they heard the brunette boy words.

"When?" Kyoya ask resuming his eating.

"Today or tomorrow." Tsuna calmly said, Yamamoto closed his bento and stared at the twins

"You're really calm for this Tsuna." Kyoko stared at the two as well, the worry look on her is clear on her face

"It's not that we are calm. It's just we already accepted this fate of ours that we can't start to deny it after so many years now can we." Yuki said finally joining to the conversation

"But, if you guys doesn't want to then we can understand." Tsuna said, his bangs covered his eyes making the others unable to see his expression. Of course the answer of his words are a hit from Kyoya's tonfa and Kyoko's flicked on his forehead while Yamamoto only laughed his signature laugh

"Don't be such a herbivore omnivore." Kyoya said and leave the place with his jacket flowed by the wind

"Sou yo Tsuna-kun. We'll never leave you guys we swear on that day ever since you saved us that we'll always stay on your side don't you ever think that we'll leave you, you got that!" Kyoko said with a huff on the end of her words.

"Yup, we are your guardians I'm sure Senpai will think the same as well."

Tsuna and Yuki stared at the two for a couple seconds and smiled or more like grinned and said

"Yeah."

* * *

Unknown to them on a tree, a baby in black suit wearing a fedora that covered half his face and a chameleon perching on the fedora. A yellow pacifier can be see hanging on his neck.

'Interesting.' The baby smirked before he left the tree hopping to his new student's home ready to tort-tutored his new disciplines.

The twins suddenly shivered for an unknown reason… or is it~

* * *

**Hehe, it's long isn't it. well not really but it's the longest chapter i ever type**

**please do review~**


	2. Ch 2 : Reborn's arrival

**Ciaossu~ hey there people Moe is back ^.^**

**Okay I'm sorry for the late update even though I want to publish it yesterday, and the day before. Okay first my Ms. Word can't open for some reason, when I almost give up I tried to restart my laptop and open it again... and it open. I was like 'thank God' and begin typing but since I got school I can only type the half of it and got order from my mom to sleep, and when I want to resume it my house got a black out, I screamed 'the hell' really loud and it last until this morning. Now I'm resuming this on my iPad so if there's a major mistakes please understand.**

**I really really love you all for reviewing my story I can't believe I got 10 already and 22 favorites plus 24 following this story~**

**To answer some of the reviewer**

**khodijah98 ****: I just got that cross in my mind but I will explain it with the flow of the story like in flashback**

**Silenzioso**** : well I kinda forgot about her, I will include her too in the future but not in this one thanks for the reminder**

**Happytth**** : thank you so much for promoting my story you really make me happy~**

**Natsu Yuuki**** : thank you for your support it makes me so happy**

**mrfuzz90**** : still working on it, though I'm now considering which I will include in my story. Guardian or killer~**

**I'm sorry if this chapter did not interesting or not good at all TT_TT  
Well without further due on with the story~**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

**Warning : OOC from our blond and hitman**

* * *

The Sawada twins walked home together as usual, but Tsuna felt that something will happen or starting. His hyper intuition say so.

"What's wrong Tsu?" Yuki asked her brother noticing his frown ever since they leave the school.

"I don't really know, but my intuition is telling me that something is going to start." Now Yuki begins to frown too.

"Is it an enemy?" Her answer is only Tsuna shrugging his shoulder. Reaching their home, Tsuna open the door and they said

"Tadaima~" hearing their greet Nana came out from the kitchen and greet her children back while smiling widely and walking…or hopping her way towards the twins. The twins tensed sensing their mother's mood.

'SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING!' Their mind screaming inside their head.

"Okaeri Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan." Nana greet them back still smiling widely reminding them a certain idiotic blondie.

"Mom, what did you do again?" Tsuna asked his mother sighing for the countless things his mother did in the past like to make them more friendly with others, played with others, and so on.

Nana blinked innocently at her son's question and said

"Ara, what do you mean Tsu-kun?" nana asked pretending innocent while tilting her head to the side. Yuki's eyebrow twitched at the answer and said

"Mom, your behavior is screaming that you are planning something or already did something." Yuki said massaging her temple.

Nana pouted, since her children already know her surprise. But she smiled again and said

"Well~ there was an interesting flyer this morning in the mailbox, I gave them a call immediately." She said shoving the said flyer in front of the twin's face

"Nani, nani 'You will be starting a home tutor. Will raise your children to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking. The payment only a place to sleep and meal and I will teach your children 24/7 for free. Reborn." Tsuna widen his eyes reading the signature name while Yuki tensed a bit.

"Mom, that sounds like a scam. Beside we are A grade students we don't need a home tutor." Yuki reason her mother pleading mentally for her to cancel the call. Tsuna sweat dropped but never the less pray the same for he-they don't need another devil tutor. 2 are already enough plus not only devil he also a Spartan. They really **really **don't need another one.

"Really but it sounds interesting and I already agree to the contract so I guess you have to accept it Tsu-chan, Tsu-kun." The twins can only hang their head in defeat knowing that their fate already sealed. Not a minute passed, the doorbell rang informing there's a guest outside. Tsuna reached the door handle and opened the door, only to be greeted by a baby.

Now if this only a normal baby then maybe Tsuna will coy at the said one and just smiled. But when the baby is wearing a suit and fedora with orange ribbon, and on the said fedora there's a green chameleon perched on the rim while the baby has two round black eyes, curly sideburns that **really **curly that it looks like it will spring again no matter how we straighten them and on his neck a yellow pacifier that is so impossible for the baby to use. So yeah then Tsuna will act normal

Tsuna widen his eyes, noticing that right in front of him stand a baby that will became his no their nightmare. Like I said it's not a normal baby.

"Ciaossu~" the baby say, Nana looking at the baby smiled brightly and asked

"Ara, are you lost boku? Where's your momma?" nana crouched down to look at the baby's eyes

"My name is Reborn. I'm the new home tutor." Nana blinked her eyes and clapped her hands joyfully

"Oh my~ so fast. Please come in, I will prepare dinner right away. Where would you like to sleep?" reborn look at Tsuna making Tsuna gulped nervously, Reborn turn again to Nana and said

"I'll stay in the boy's room." Nana nodded at Reborn's answer

"Alrighty then~ why don't you all take your time to know each other while I prepare the dinner. Tsu-kun take him with your sister to your room okay." Tsuna nodded and scoop Reborn into his arms and walked to his room with Yuki following from behind.

* * *

"I'm here to train you to become a mafia boss." Reborn said to Tsuna while Yuki sit on Tsuna's bed.

"Hold on. You're saying that 'only' Tsu will be the boss?" Yuki asked, finally getting up from the bed and crawl closer to Reborn. Reborn raise an eyebrow of confusion. He's expecting a denial or something but not a question like this.

"Correct. Not only it's from the ninth order it is also a request from your father to not involve you, the younger twin into the mafia." Yuki narrowed her eyes when she hears the word 'father'. She stands and said

"Well, as much I'm happy that I won't be a mafia boss I won't leave Tsu alone to handle the mafia thing so you may as well abandon the idea of me leaving him." Yuki crossed her arms in front of her chest challenging the number one hitman to deny her 'order'

"Well, you can be the CEDEF leader when Tsuna became Decimo." Reborn said and got a shaked head from the girl

"No, I'm becoming the boss as well. I will become Decima with Tsu as Decimo." Tsuna smiled hearing his sister's statement. There is no way for her to back down before her request got accepted.

"Are you nuts! There is no way we have two boss at the same time! Not only that you are a girl! We already have enough problem from those who won't accept a teenage boy becoming Vongola boss!" Reborn said with a tick mark on his head

Tsuna and Yuki narrowed their eyes and said

"Then so be it." Tsuna said

"If they won't accept us then we will make them to." Yuki said

"With our dying will." They both finished, reborn pull his fedora down and smirk

'Maybe, they will be the one who will turn Vongola into it's original state.' Reborn thought, but first he will ask the one thing that's bothering him from the very beginning

"Well, that's that. How the hell did you two know about mafia anyway." The twins blinked innocently and glance at each other, they said

"Giotto." Now it's Reborn's turn to blink his eyes

"What..." Before Reborn can continue, a huge orange flame appear our of nowhere between Reborn and the twins. When the flame disappeared, it reveals Vongola Primo Giotto di Vongola who is...crying?

"Tsuna~ listen G is being meany saying that you like him more than me." Giotto hugged Tsuna and rubbed his cheek on Tsuna's. Tsuna sweat dropped and patted Giotto's head

"There there Gio, you know I'll never say that." Tsuna said trying to calm his ancestor's whining and tears

"But he thinks about it~" Yuki said and Giotto cried even harder. Tsuna glared at Yuki who is sticking her tongue playfully

"Yuki, it's not helping at all." Reborn is now left to blinking his eyes, confusion can be clear as the sky on his face. Now right in front him is the man who is the founder of the Vongola Famiglia and also known as the great sky, crying and ranting to his (Reborn's) student about his guardians and the twins act like it's a usual thing

"Alright you two have many explanations to do!" Reborn snapped at the twins, one thing that he doesn't like is not to know and he will make his student to spill it.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry that not only I update it late it's also short TT_TT I'll try to make it longer with the next chapter for now please give me this story's review is it good? boring? please do said but no flame okay ;)**

**Ciao ciao~**


	3. Ch 3 : The Sun Shines After The Rain

**Hey you all~ sorry for not updating this one. Actually, I already write the story but I just kinda lazy yo type it Te-hee~**

**Thank you to those who Review, Favorite, and following this story :)**

**sorry if this is short**

* * *

After some explanation from the twins and a little from Giotto, Nana called the three for dinner. Giotto said his goodbye to the three and disappeared while the three head downstairs to the dining room.

"So, you two are planning to become twin boss." Reborn state making himself comfortable in Yuki's arms. How the hitman stuck like that? Well just when he was going to head down by himself Yuki scoop him up to her arms and practically squeeze the hitman tightly but not uncomfortable making him unable to escape.

"Well, it's more like Giotto's plan." Tsuna say running his hand on his fluffy hair.

"But yeah, that's what I'm planning to do. I'm becoming Decima and when that time comes I'll teach that blondie idiota a few lesson and fired him." Yuki say and Tsuna nodded his head showing that he completely agreed to his sister.

"You seems to hate your father." Reborn said. Yuki huffed at Reborn's statement, she look down to face the baby and said

"I don't hate him, I'm just mad at him." Yuki say but it takes more to lie to the hitman

"Then why did you look so pissed when I say his name just now." Yuki stop on her track she look down again facing Reborn's black onyx eyes and sighed.

"Fine I don't hate him I despise him." Yuki said and continue to head downstairs.

"Why?"

"No reason, I despise him. Simple as that." Yuki end their conversation when she entered the dining room. Tsuna answered Reborn's question when Yuki left to talk to their mother.

"She still hater him for lying to s. She really hate things like lying and betrayal especially the later." Reborn nodded his head to show he understand.

* * *

A shrieking voice can be hear from the Sawada's house at 5 am.

"HIIIIEE! REBORN STOP SHOOTING AT US!" Tsuna yelled while dodging another bullet behind him.

"I'm only helping you two to finish the laps, remember you only have 30 minutes so I thought why I don't lend you two a hand." Reborn said shooting another bullet. Clearly, he's enjoying the twins shrieking.

"IT'S NOT HELPING AT ALL YOU SADISTIC-TUTOR!" Yuki yelled from her shoulder, Reborn smirked at the name and shoot the girl missing an inch from her shoulder.

"Why thank you, for that you two will only have 15 minutes to finish the laps." Reborn started to shoot them again making the twins screaming on top of their lungs.

* * *

After the hellish morning, the twins immediately fall asleep as soon as they reach their class not bothering what the teacher said. Well, all of them got shut by their glares anyway.

"But really Tsuna, what did you do last night that make you like this?" Takeshi ask Tsuna when he eats his food like his life depend on it.

"Daijoubu Yuki-chan?" Kyoko ask Yuki who got choked because she eat too fast. After gulping her juice she said

"It's because of that Sadistic Spartan Devil Baby" Yuki hissed while Tsuna turn to glare her

"It's because you didn't stop badmouthing him that he triple the laps and minimize the time!" Yuki only 'Hmph' and resuming her lunch.

"Baby?" Takeshi and Kyoko asked simultaneously, Tsuna nodded his head and said

"Reborn came last night." Takeshi and Kyoko formed an O shape with their mouth. Takeshi patted Tsuna's back with Kyoko doing the same to Yuki.

"Gambatte Yuki-chan."

"May you survive Tsuna." After Takeshi said that Tsuna shake him with frustration while Yuki only sighed.

"Boys." She said

"Ciaossu~" almost immediately the four teens snapped their head to the voice which come from Reborn

"Reborn! / Damn Baby!" Well you know who said what.

***BANG!***

"Watch who you're talking about Baka-Yuki." Reborn said after he shot near Yuki's feet and guess what she said

"Hmph, I can say whatever to whomever I want you Baka-Katekyo!" Yuki stuck out her tongue to Reborn while Tsuna only shake his head already used to his sister's attitude.

"Anyway, why are you here Reborn?" Reborn look at Tsuna and said

"I can be wherever I want Dame-Tsuna." Reborn look towards Takeshi and Kyoko.

"Do you want to join the Family?" He asked. Takeshi only laughed and said

"Are you talking about a game? Oh well sure thing Kid." Kyoko smiled and said

"Atashi mo. Omoshirou sou dashi." Reborn smirked at the two response but confused that the twins didn't say anything not even a single word.

Yuki aware of the hitman's confusion but didn't care for it clapped her hands making everyone attention to her.

"Alright you all, we better finish our lunch before the bells ring." Noticing the time, the three of them hurriedly finished their own lunch since no matter how close they are to the prefect he will still bite them to death, well except Yuki since she always able to either ran away or distract the prefect.

After finishing their lunch, they head to their classroom when suddenly a huge voice screamed loudly making every student covered their ears to prevent them being deaf.

"OI KYOKO, YAMAMOTO, SAWADA!" Ryohei call by yelling at the four teens

"Onii-san/Ryohei/Onii-chan/Sempai." The four greet the loud person differently.

"Yo! DID YOU ALL ALREADY FINISHED YOUR LUNCH TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei asked them with his loud voice making Tsuna and Yuki winced at the loudness while Kyoko who only giggled and Takeshi who is grinning.

"Um, Onii-chan is late so we ate our lunch ahead from you." Kyoko said

"Well that can't be helped since I just finished selecting the new boxing captain and other things before I leave the club." Ryohei said. Tsuna widen his eyes and say

"WHAT! Onii-san you quitting from boxing! Why?!" Tsuna said almost yelled. Well it's not confusing since nobody loved boxing more than Ryohei and the said person say he's leaving the club.

"I'm not saying I quit Tsuna, I only say I'm leaving from the club since the seniors are not allowed to participate any club activity anymore since we are nearing our exams." Ryohei explain to Tsuna. Tsuna sighed with relief

"Well Thank God for that. For a sec I thought you are sick or got replace by someone or something when I heard that you are leaving the club." Tsuna said making the other four chuckled at Tsuna's statement.

***KRIIIING!***

"Yabe the bell already ring! We gotta go now before Kyoya see us!" Takeshi said. The five of them ran to their class, Tsuna and co to downstairs and Ryohei straight down the hall.

* * *

The five of them head home together since no one has club activity after school.

"Are you really sure going to join Vongola Kyoko-chan? You know you don't have to." Yuki said to Kyoko, Kyoko huffed at Yuki's question. Really, sometimes her best friend can be such a mother hen.

"Yes I'm sure Yuki-chan. I already decide that back when you two said everything about them, and me with Onii-chan already decide to protect you two so no more question." Kyoko chided Yuki. Yuki sighed at Kyoko admitting that she has lost. She smiled and hugged her arm and nodded her head.

"Alright~ I give." Kyoko chuckled at the way Yuki say her defeat. Tsuna who only silently hear and see their interaction finally open his mouth and say

"You know, if you cling at her like that people will label you two as lesbians." When Tsuna finished saying that he's greeted by the two most piercing glares from the two girls.

"Yeah and you with Takeshi as Homos." Yuki counter her brother. Of course hearing that Tsuna and Takeshi stop walking and stared at Yuki with confusing eyes and a tint of red on their cheeks.

"W-wha-what do you mean by that?" Tsuna stuttered. Kyoko seeing this as her cue said

"Well you two always walking together and whenever possible it's either Takeshi hugging you from behind or swinging his hand on your shoulder and you hugged him from behind just to look what he's looking~" the two blushed really hard when they hear what Kyoko just said.

"It's not like that!" the two boys said at the same time making the girls chuckled, especially Yuki.

"Aww, don't worry Tsu I will support your relationship and I'm sure Mama will too~" Yuki teased her brother making Tsuna blushed even more.

"YUKI!" Tsuna yelled and Yuk immediately ran away from her brother before he can catch her while still snickering.

Takeshi still in his shock like state and Kyoko glanced to him with sly smile

"What?" Takeshi asked when he realized her staring.

"Nothing~" Kyoko walked a few steps ahead then turn to Takeshi and said

"It just that your expression is saying that you're just imagining something naughty about Tsuna-kun~" When she said that the blushed return to Takeshi's face. They do run and chase play that Yuki and Tsuna still doing.

* * *

**Please don't forget to Review~ ;)**


End file.
